kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Hu
| Gender = Male | Eye color = Hazel | Skin color = Gray | Clothing = Orange uniform | Other attributes = | Also known as = Constable Hu | Status = Living | Residence = Unspecified | Occupation = Constable | Affiliation(s) = Unspecified | Family = Unnamed mother Unnamed daughter | Combat style = | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | First appearance = "Present Tense" | Voiced by = IMDb.com - "Neil Ross" }} Hu (formally known as Constable Hu) is a character from the television series Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. He is a constable who made his first appearance in the episode "Present Tense", and has since made occasional appearances in other episodes. Biography In Legends of Awesomeness Present Tense 's Winter Festival feast in "Present Tense"]] Constable Hu was present at a Winter Festival where the festivities took place at Mr. Ping's Noodle shop, and informed Po of the bounty on Shengqi. However, Po later explained that Shengqi had been wrongfully imprisoned after bringing him to the festival to be reunited with his daughter Xiao Niao. Hu was deeply touched, having not seen his own daughter in years, and promised to investigate Shengqi's case and see that he was exonerated. Shifu's Back Hu later enlisted the help of Po and Shifu on the visit of Superintendent Woo, upon whom he wanted to make a good impression. Unfortunately, Po's well-intentioned efforts led to the temperamental Woo shutting down the Jade Palace and firing Woo, who was then abducted by Tsao, Lao, and Bao. After getting Po and Shifu, the trio blocked the path of the three kidnappers, but then reminded Woo of his actions and indicated that they couldn't help him without breaking the law. Woo quickly reinstated them all as law enforcers at Po's suggestion-which Hu tried to enhance to get himself a raise-and they then rescued the Superintendent, allowing the Furious Five and Po to deal with threats to the valley at will. Invitation Only Hu was later placed in charge of a banquet to be attended by Superintendent Chang, which he barred Po from due to the Panda's lack of manners. Upon hearing that Chang's approval was needed for Hu to be transferred, Shifu willingly volunteered his services and those of the Five. However, their efforts failed to impress Chang, who later proved to get along surprisingly well with Po due to sharing his lack of etiquette. Chang then expressed his feelings that Hu was best placed where he was, thus preventing his transfer. The Midnight Stranger Po and Hu's next encounter was less-than-pleasant, as Hu arrested Po for using Kung fu without a permit, prompting him to use the authority granted him by the Imperial emblem to impose a Kung fu ban. Much to his consternation, a vigilante posing as the legendary Midnight Stranger began acting in the valley, defeating bandits despite the Kung fu ban. Determined to catch him, Hu called upon Po for help, unaware that Po had taken up the mythical persona. When Mr. Ping appeared in Midnight Stranger garb, Hu arrested him only for Po to reveal his role as the Stranger. However, when a group of bandits allied with Lidong thanked Hu for banning his Kung fu, the constable uncharacteristically entered battle himself. He then lifted the ban, but informed Po that it was still necessary for him to apply for a permit. Secret Admirer When Superintendent Woo revisited the valley with his daughter Ming, Hu brought word to Shifu of their tardiness. As the pair were transporting the Stone of Lu Mong, Hu asked for it after the pair were brought safely to the Jade Palace, only to be informed of its loss to the same pig bandits who had abducted Woo on his previous visit. The Break Up Hu later became involved when Po and the Croc Bandits' leader Fung stole a valuable vase in hopes of framing Fung's former right-hand man Gahri, in hopes of getting him to leave Ping's Noodle shop and rejoining Fung's gang. Hu was about to take the pair into custody when Gahri claimed that the stolen vase was in fact a worthless forgery, and was taken in by Gahri's argument. Unbeknownst to him, however, Gahri had lied, secretly wishing to rejoin Fung all along; the vase was genuine, though Gahri dropped and broke it shortly thereafter. Personality As a veteran officer of the law, Hu follows a strict code of conduct and organizes by-the-book procedures that later include permits. He tends to take his duty seriously, as shown when he announced that kung fu was outlawed and wouldn't adhere to any protests. However, after realizing that kung fu warriors were needed to defend against criminals, he has since tried to help Po and his friends, even working around the rules to do so. Though Hu is loyal and has good intentions, his unnecessary presence and political interests are usually not met with enthusiasm, making him somewhat of an irritant to the warriors of the Jade Palace. In truth he has no objections to the Kung fu masters acting so long as they follow the rules, and would rather let them handle troublemakers in the Valley while he does paperwork, the one aspect of his job that he's truly passionate about. Fighting style Though Hu is not a warrior, as an elephant he possesses immense physical strength that aids him in a fight. Relationships Shifu Coming soon! Po in "Invitation Only"]] Coming soon! Superintendent Woo Coming soon! Superintendent Chang in "Invitation Only"]] Coming soon! Clothing Coming soon! Trivia * Although Hu is credited in the cast list for the episode "Enter the Dragon", he never actually appeared in the episode. Gallery Images Elephant-concepts.jpg|Concept art of Hu by Andrew Shek Hu-concept.jpg|Character concept art by Bill Dely Fff.PNG|Hu talking with Po and Shifu in "Shifu's Back" Po-at-banquet.png|Hu at the welcome banquet with Po, Shifu, the Furious Five, and Superintendent Chang in "Invitation Only" Woo-ming-palace.jpg|Hu with Shifu, Po, Monkey, Woo and Ming in front of the Jade Palace View more... Videos Coming soon! View more... Quotes Read more... References de:Hu es:Hu Category:Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Males